Star
by arisanightray
Summary: [Sequel from Exchange] kata orang, seseorang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang di langit. Ivana berdoa pada Ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah menjadi bintang agar Pamannya bisa siuman, namun yang datang bukanlah kedua orang tuanya melainkan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.


**Hai, Arisa disini. Minggu ini aku ada tiga kuis dan satu presentasi dan inilah hasilnya :** _ **sequel**_ **dari** _ **Exchange**_ **! Maaf jika sebelumnya aku bilang akan dibuat** _ **prequel**_ **dan hasilnya** _ **sequel**_ **... aku harap cerita ini bisa mengobati hati kalian di chapter terakhir** _ **Exchange**_ **u.u**

 **Aku menangis saat menulis cerita ini sejujurnya, haha namun aku harap kalian tidak menangis saat membacanya *menyiapkan tameng***

**: ini aku buat RussPruss lagi,** _ **thanks for reading**_ **...**

 **Acriel Braginschmidt** **: ini sequel untukmu...** _ **thanks for reading**_ **...**

 **Butiran Rengginang** **: maaf tidak jadi** _ **prequel**_ **, melainkan** _ **sequel**_ **.** _ **Thanks for reading**_ **...**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **typo**_ **, aku hanya penulis biasa yang suka melakukan banyak kesalahan**

 _ **Disclaimer : I own nothing**_

 _ **Star**_

Seorang anak perempuan bertubuh kecil dan berambut panjang menjijit agar tangan kanannya bisa meraih gagang pintu yang tak bisa ia raih. Senyuman terhias di wajahnya saat pintu berhasil terbuka meskipun sedikit. Perempuan kecil itu mengintip suasana dalam ruangan. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berkacamata, berjas putih sedang memeriksa seseorang yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Perempuan kecil mengenali laki-laki berjas itu. Ia dokter pribadi pamannya, Hyung Soo. perempuan kecil itu dapat melihat ada orang lain sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Perempuan kecil itu juga mengenali laki-laki itu, itu Ludwig.

"Bagaimana, Hyung?" tanya Ludwig.

Hyung Soo melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya, "Ia hanya mengalami _heat stroke_. Beri ia istirahat beberapa hari, ia akan baikan. Tak perlu minum obat, tak perlu dibangunkan. Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar."

"Huft syukurlah," Ludwig menghela nafas lega. "Aku sudah sangat panik saat Ivana menangis kencang melihat Ivan pingsan."

"Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya membuat ia tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarga lainnya. Terlebih lagi Tuan Ivan mempunyai _leukemia_ , ia masih mengikuti kemoterapi?" Hyung Soo terlihat sibuk membereskan perlengkapan dokternya.

"Sepengawasanku, masih. Meski terkadang ia suka tidak mau meminum obatnya." kali ini Ludwig mengacak rambutnya.

Hyung Soo hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Ludwig. "Aku pulang dulu. Kabari aku jika Tuan Ivan sudah siuman." Hyung Soo berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada perempuan kecil di depan pintu kamar. "Halo, Ivana." Sapa Hyung Soo.

"Se… selamat malam, Paman." Ivana membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi salam. Paman Kiku yang mengajarinya untuk memberi salam seperti itu jika bertemu dengan Paman Hyung Soo. "Ba… bagaimana dengan kabar Paman Ivan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Paman Ivan hanya kelelahan. Ia sangat bersemangat bisa bermain denganmu di musim panas hingga ia lupa akan kesehatannya. Ia akan siuman dalam beberapa saat. Bagaimana jika kau tidur? Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam, sudah waktunya kau tidur."

Ivana menggeleng, "Aku ingin menunggu Paman Ivan terbangun, bolehkah?"

"Tidak boleh." Ludwig muncul dari belakang Hyung Soo dengan tampang tegasnya, membuat Ivana sedikit ketakutan. "Kau sudah makan malam, bukan? lebih baik kau tidur agar besok pagi kau bisa bermain lagi dengan Ivan."

Ivana ingin menolak perintah Ludwig, namun Ivana tahu jika Ludwig sudah menampakkan wajah tegasnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menolak perintahnya. "Baiklah..." dengan lesu Ivana pergi menuju kamarnya. Baru beberapa langkah, Ivana merasa tubuhnya melayang.

"Jangan lesu seperti itu." ternyata Hyung Soo mengangkat tubuhnya. "Kau mau mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur?" tawar Hyung Soo.

"Bolehkah? Maukah kau membacakannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja!" wajah Ivana berubah menjadi ceria. Ia memeluk leher Hyung Soo sebagai tanda kegembiraannya.

Dari jauh, Ludwig hanya menghela nafas melihat Hyung Soo begitu memanjakan Ivana. "Akan aku telfon Kiku untuk menjemputmu."

"Terima kasih, Ludwig- _hyung_."

Hyung Soo menarik selimut agar tubuh Ivana bisa tertutup semua. Ivana belum tidur, tapi ia sudah puas dengan dongeng sebelum tidur dari paman kesukaannya. "Tidur yang nyenyak, ya." ucap Hyung Soo sambil tersenyum.

Ivana melihat Hyung Soo berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Paman." Panggilan Ivana membuat Hyung Soo berhenti melangkah. "Paman Ivan sungguh akan bangun, bukan?"

Hyung Soo hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah khawatir Ivana. "Sungguh, Ivana. Pejamkan matamu sekarang dan saat kau buka matamu, kau bisa bermain dengan Paman Ivan lagi. Selamat tidur." Hyung Soo kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Ivana masih belum puas dengan jawaban Hyung Soo. Orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama saat kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan, namun pada akhirnya kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah terbangun lagi.

Ivana membalikkan badannya, kali ini Ivana melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Ivana mengambil bingkai foto itu lalu melihatnya. Itu adalah foto terakhir dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Terdapat tiga orang dalam foto tersebut. Ada seorang pria dengan rambut pirang berkacamata tersenyum dengan lebarnya, ayahnya yang bernama Alfred F. Jones. Selain ayahnya, Ivana melihat dirinya waktu masih berumur lima tahun sedang mencium pipi kiri ayahnya. Di sebelahnya terdapat ibunya, Natalya Jones sedang mencium pipi kirinya. Foto ini diambil adik kembar ayahnya, Matthew saat mereka sedang piknik musim panas di rumah orang tua angkat ayahnya, Arthur Kirkland.

Ayahnya adalah seorang yang periang dan berisik. Tak jarang ayahnya suka menjaili kakek dan ibunya. Sedangkan ibunya adalah orang yang sangat terkenal di kalangan laki-laki. Kata Paman Matthew, hanya ayahnya yang bisa menaklukkan ibunya. Mereka berdua adalah orang tua yang hebat. Ivana tahu itu. Mereka berdua meninggal saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit. Ivana ingat saat itu ibunya sudah akan melahirkan adiknya Ivana, dan ayahnya membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Di tengah jalan, ada bis besar menabrak mobil mereka. Saat siuman, Ivana ingat ia sedang dipeluk ayahnya sedangkan ibunya sedang memeluk perutnya.

Mereka sekeluarga dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, dan kedua orang tuanya mengalami koma. Ivana terus menanyakan apakah orang tuanya akan bangun, dan mereka semua menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, "Iya, mereka akan bangun." Kenyataan mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal setelah dua minggu koma. Ivana kehilangan kedua orang tuanya diumur lima tahun.

Setelah meninggal, kakek Arthur mengasuh Ivana. Ivana senang banyak orang yang memperhatikannya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ada Paman Matthew, paman paling baik yang ia kenal. Kata orang Paman Matthew mirip dengan ayahnya, namun Ivana tidak dapat melihatnya. Lalu ada Paman Arjan, teman baik Paman Matthew yang paling kaku, namun Ivana senang jika Paman Arjan mentraktirnya makan.

Lalu ada Paman Francis, pasangan hidup Kakek Arthur yang tidak mau dipanggil Kakek. Paman Antonio, paman yang suka mengajak Ivana bepergian. Paman Ludwig, paman yang paling tegas dan galak diantara paman-paman lainnya. Paman Kiku, paman yang paling suka memasak masakan kesukaan Ivana. Ivana juga senang jika bermain ke rumah Paman Kiku karena bisa bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya Paman Kiku. Salah satunya adalah Paman Hyung Soo.

Terakhir, paman yang paling memanjakan dirinya adalah Paman Ivan. Paman Ivan adalah kakak dari ibunya. Sebenarnya Paman Ivan ingin mengasuh Ivana saat Ivana kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, namun ia kalah debat dengan Kakek Arthur. Akhirnya dibuat kesepakatan Ivana akan bermain di rumah Paman Ivan setiap liburan musim panas dan musim dingin. Sekarang sudah musim panas kedua Ivana bermain di rumah Paman Ivan.

Hari ini mereka berjalan di kebun bunga matahari sambil mengambil beberapa foto. Mereka juga makan beberapa buah semangka. Namun siang tadi Ivana panik saat melihat Paman Ivan pingsan di tengah kebun. Ivana langsung berlari ke rumah untuk memanggil Paman Ludwig dengan panik. Ivana tahu Paman Ivan mempunyai penyakit kanker yang peluang sembuhnya kecil, karena itu ia panik. Ia bersyukur sekarang Paman Ludwig bersama keluarganya tinggal bersama Paman Ivan sejak Paman Ivan terkena penyakit kanker, sehingga Ivana dapat memanggil Paman Ludwig di rumah Paman Ivan.

Ivana bingung apa hubungannya Paman Ludwig dengan Paman Ivan sehingga Paman Ludwig tinggal di rumah Paman Ivan, namun Ivana tidak peduli. Ia sayang dengan semua paman yang ada di sekitarnya dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Ivana mengelus foto yang sedari tadi masih ia pegang. Paman Ivan pernah bercerita jika orang yang meninggal akan menjadi bintang di langit untuk mengawasi dan menjaga orang yang disayangi dari jauh.

Tiba-tiba, Ivana mendapat ide. Ditaruhnya kembali foto ke atas meja, lalu Ivana turun dari tempat tidur. Ivana berjalan menuju beranda kamar tidurnya lalu menatap langit berbintang. Ivana ingin berdoa pada kedua orang tuanya agar Paman Ivan bisa segera terbangun! Dikatupkan kedua tangannya lalu Ivana menutup matanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, tolong bangunkan Paman Ivan agar ia bisa bermain denganku lagi." Ivana mengintip, berharap ada bintang jatuh, menandakan doanya akan dikabulkan. Sayangnya Ivana tidak melihatnya. Ia berdoa lagi untuk kedua kalinya, masih tidak ada. Setelah doa yang ketiga, Ivana tersenyum senang saat melihat adanya bintang jatuh mendekati Ivana... hah?!

Ivana menyingkir saat melihat bintang tersebut menghampirinya. "Uhuk uhuk!" Ivana terbatuk saat sadar bintang jatuh tersebut menghasilkan debu yang tebal. Debu itu perlahan menghilang dan Ivana bisa melihat bintang yang jatuh di beranda kamarnya. Bintang jatuh tersebut bukanlah sebuah batu kecil , bukan pula ayah atau ibunya, melainkan orang yang Ivana tidak kenal. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan berkulit pucat, dengan bola mata berwarna merah. Sama seperti Ivana, orang tersebut batuk-batuk.

"Si... siapa?!" tanya Ivana terkejut.

"Huh?" orang itu sepertinya sama terkejutnya melihat Ivana. "Ivana? Waah... kenapa aku disini?"

"Hah? Seharusnya aku yang..."

"Ivana?" dari luar kamar Ivana mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara Paman Ludwig.

"Astaga _West_." Orang itu langsung bersembunyi do balik gorden. "Ivana, tolong jangan bilang _West_ aku ada disini!"

" _West_?" Ivana bingung dengan perkataan orang asing itu, namun sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain.

"Ivana, suara apa tadi?" tanya Ludwig curiga.

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu... sepertinya aku menjatuhkan sesuatu ke bawah, hahaha..." Ivana berusaha berbohong agar Paman Ludwig tidak curiga.

"Barang apa yang jatuh sehingga suaranya besar begitu?"

"Hahah..." Ivana tertawa untuk menutupi kekhawatirannya. Ludwig menghela nafas saat tahu Ivana menyembunyikan sesuatu yang Ludwig tidak boleh tahu.

"Sudahlah, tidur sekarang, Ivana. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sekali. Jangan sampai aku memperingatkanmu untuk ketiga kalinya." Ludwig kemudian menutup pintu kamar Ivana.

"Baik, Paman Ludwig." ucap Ivana masih berdiri di beranda, memastikan Paman Ludwig sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Huft." Orang asing yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik gorden keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Sepertinya _West_ masih tetap tegas meskipun terhadap anak kecil ya."

" _West_? Maksudmu Paman Ludwig? Kenapa kau berani membuat nama panggilan yang aneh pada Paman Ludwig?"

"Hah? Aneh? Itu tidak aneh, itu keren!" Ivana menyeringatkan alisnya karena ia tidak tahu dimana letak kerennya. "Oh iya, aku belum berkenalan denganmu." Orang itu membungkuk lalu mengakat kedua tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ivana. "Salam kenal, Ivana. Namaku Gilbert."

"Halo, Gilbert... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Huh? _High five_! Bukankah ini caramu jika berkenalan?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu..."

Gilbert menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Ah, aku dikerjai Alfred..."

Ivana langsung menoleh saat Gilbert menyebut nama ayahnya. "Alfred... maksudmu Alfred F. Jones? Ba... bagaimana kau tahu ayahkuu?" tanya Ivana terkejut.

"Tentu saja... aku sudah mengenal ayahmu sejak ia masih sma... dan dua tahun yang lalu aku tak menyangka ia datang menyusulku..."

"Ma... maksudmu..."

"Aku sama seperti ayahmu, Ivana. Aku sudah meninggal dan aku jatuh dari langit saat mendengar suara doamu..."

Ivana terkejut mendengar pernyataan Gilbert, namun ia merasa kecewa. "Ke... kenapa..." ia menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kenapa kau yang datang dan bukan kedua orang tuaku?! aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" Ivana kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti dirinya.

Gilbert terkejut melihat sikap Ivana. Ia menghampiri tempat tidur Ivana."Ivana..."

"Jangan memanggilku seakan kau mengenalku!" bentak Ivana.

Gilbert terdiam mendengar suara Ivana yang bergetar, Gilbert tahu Ivana sedang menangis. Gilbert semakin mendekati Ivana. "Kau kecewa ya aku yang datang dan bukan kedua orang tuamu?" tidak ada jawaban, tapi selimut bergerak. Gilbert yakin Ivana menganguk dari dalam selimut. "Mungkin kau berfikir jika orang tuamu tidak mendengar doamu sehingga bukan kedua orang tuamu yang datang.." Ivana masih tidak menjawab, namun selimut tetap bergerak. Kali ini Ivana membuka sedikit selimutnya sehingga Ivana bisa melihat Gilbert.

"Kau bisa baca pikiranku?" Gilbert tersenyum saat melihat mata yang berair keluar dari selimut.

"Tentu saja, aku ini luar biasa! Aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau inginkan, ataupun apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini..." kali ini Gilbert duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Ivana keluar dari selimutnya dan kali ini ia duduk. "Orang tuaku... lupa padaku?"

"Tidak... mereka hanya sedang asyik bermesraan sehingga tidak mendengar doamu. Mereka tidak pernah lupa padamu, Ivana kau harus tahu itu. Setiap hari tak henti-hentinya ayahmu bercerita tentang dirimu tumbuh sehat dan cantik seperti ini." Gilbert mengelus rambut Ivana, dan Ivana bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh rambutnya. "Maaf jika kau kecewa bukan orang tuamu yang datang, tapi aku janji aku akan mendengarkan doamu dan mengabulkannya."

"Kau sama saja dengan orang dewasa lainnya." ucap Ivana.

"Hah? tentu saja aku berbeda! aku ini luar biasa! jangan samakan aku dengan mereka!"

"Benarkah? jika aku memintamu membangunkan Paman Ivan, kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja! Ivan sangat lemah padaku! ia tidak pernah menolak permintaanku!"

"Bohong!" kata Ivana tidak percaya. "Paman Ivan adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan berpengaruh di negaranya, tidak mungkin ia bisa lemah padamu!"

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku ini..."

"... luar biasa." Ivana menebak perkataan Gilbert yang membuat Gilbert tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Uhum, bagus jika kau mengetahuinya. Sekarang, saat aku berusaha membangunkan Ivan, kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?"

Ivana mengarahkann jari kelingking kanannya ke arah Gilbert. "Kau berjanji akan membangunkan Paman Ivan?"

Gilbert mengaitkan jari kelingking kanannya ke jari kelingking Ivana. "Aku janji." Ivana kemudian merebahkan badannya dan menarik selimutnya. "Selamat tidur, Ivana."

Gilbert berjalan mengelilingi rumah. Ia takjub bisa melihat isi rumah Ivan. Banyak barang-barang yang mewah, namun banyak pula foto-foto di dinding. Gilbert tersenyum melihat foto-foto yang ada, terlebih saat melihat foto Ludwig. Ia senang adiknya bisa tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik dan tegas. Ludwig bahkan sudah berkeluarga. Melihat anak-anak Ludwig tumbuh mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya.

Gilbert mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat ada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu sedikit terbuka dan lampu menyala. Gilbert masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan dapat melihat banyak rak buku yang ada di dalam ruangan. Gilbert juga dapat melihat Ludwig sedang duduk di meja kantor dengan serius. Gilbert tersenyum kecil saat melihat adiknya mengenakan kacamata.

"Kau tidak berubah, West." Gilbert menaruh tangan di depan mata Ludwig, membuat kepala Ludwig sedikit bergerak kemudian jatuh. "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam dan kau masih bekerja?" Gilbert membuat Ludwig tertidur. Ia mengangkat tubuh Ludwig, berusaha untuk menggendongnya. "Beristirahatlah, sudah malam... astaga kau sangat berat."

Sekuat tenaga Gilbert menggendong tubuh Ludwig dan membawanya ke kamar Ludwig. Gilbert tahu dimana letak kamar Ludwig karena ia selalu mengawasi Ludwig. DItaruhnya Ludwig di atas tempat tidur, lalu Gilbert menyelimuti Ludwig. Gilbert tersenyum saat melihat Ludwig tertidur dengan pulas. Sekarang, saatnya ia mengabulkan doa Ivana.

" _Bruder_..." langkah Gilbert terhenti saat mendengar suara Ludwig mengigau. Gilbert melihat tangan Ludwig bergerak, seakan mencari sesuatu di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan Gilbert dapat melihat air mata keluar dari mata Ludwig. " _bruder... bruder..._ "

Gilbert menghela nafas. Ia kembali ke tempat tidur, meraih tangan Ludwig, dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Gilbert memeluk kepala Ludwig, dan air mata berhenti keluar dari mata Ludwig. '' _bruder_..." meski demikian, Ludwig masih mengigau.

"Kau ingin dinyanyikan lagu nina bobo?" tak ada jawaban dari Ludwig namun Gilbert tidak perduli. Ia menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk adiknya hingga adiknya tertidur dengan lelap.

Ivan berdiri di lapangan bersalju. Sudah beberapa jam ia berdiri dan tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarnya, membuat Ivan memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri saja. Ivan sebenarnya sudah berjalan mengelilingi tempat yang asing bagi dirinya, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan pintu keluar. Ia benci salju sebenarnya. Ia benci salju setelah ia kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Ia benci dingin sebenarnya. Ia benci suhu yang hanya bisa ia rasakan saat ia kehilangan orang itu. Ivan sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin keluar dari sini saja!

"Ivaaaaaan." Ivan menoleh saat ada seseorang yang ia kenal sedang memanggil namanya. Suara yang ia rindukan, nyaring dan bersemangat. Tak lama ia melihat pemilik suara sedang berlari menghampirinya. Mata air Ivan langsung keluar. Ivan juga ikut berlari menghampiri orang itu lalu memeluknya. Ivan mengeratkan pelukannya agar orang itu tak lepas dari pelukannya. Kemudian ia menghirup rambut orang tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa orang tersebut adalah orang yang ia rindukan, ia mulai mencium dahi, hidung, pipi, dan bibir.

"Kelinci kecilku..." Ivan mulai mencium bibir Gilbert lagi. "Aku merindukanmu..." kali ini Ivan mencium leher Gilbert.

"Haha... geli, Ivan..." Gilbert memegang kepala Ivan agar ia berhenti mencium dirinya, lalu menatap wajah Ivan. "Aku juga merindukanmu..." kali ini Gilbert yang mencium bibir Ivan. Ivan memeluk Gilbert agar bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dari tubuh Gilbert.

"Kau... terlihat sehat." ucap Ivan.

"Dan kau terlihat buruk. Lihatlah perut ini." Gilbert mencubit perut Ivan. "Aku yakin kau jarang berolahraga."

"Tetntu saja kau yakin karena aku tahu kau melihatku dari atas." Ivan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gilbert sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Apa ini artinya aku bisa bersamamu sekarang?"

"Hu uh," Gilbert menggeleng. "belum saatnya,Ivan..."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" terdapat nada kecewa dalam suara Ivan.

"Ivana berdoa supaya kau bangun. Alfred dan Natalya sedang bermesraan sehingga mereka tidak mendengar doa anaknya sendiri. Jadilah aku disini untuk mengabulkan doanya."

"Bisakah tak kau kabulkan? Aku tidak ingin bangun... aku ingin segera meninggal dan bisa bersamamu... aku sudah bersyukur saat Hyung Soo memvonis aku mempunyai kanker dan hidupku tinggal beberapa tahun lagi, karena itu artinya sebentar lagi kita bisa bersama lagi..." Ivan kini mengelus kepala Gilbert dengan kepalanya.

Gilbert menyingkirkan kepala Ivan lalu menaparnya. "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, Ivan...beraninya kau berharap seperti itu!" bentak Gilbert.

"Karena siapa aku berharap seperti ini! karena kau!" kali ini Ivan membalas dengan bentakan juga. "Baru sehari aku bisa tahu perasaan kita sama dan kau pergi meninggalkanku saja selamanya?! aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar aku bisa menyusulmu, namun selalu gagal... tak tahukah kau Gilbert?!" Ivan jatuh berlutut. Ia menutupi wajahnya agar air matanya tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku berlutut meminta mohon kepada Dewa Kematian untuk tidak mencabut nyawamu terlebih dahulu..." Gilbert mendekati Ivan lalu memeluk kepala Ivan. "Aku melihatmu berusaha meminum racun, aku melihatmu berusaha melukai dirimu, aku melihatmu berusaha menjatuhkan diri, aku melihatmu berusaha menggantungkan diri, dan aku melihatmu berusaha menenggalamkan diri... aku melihat semuanya... tak tahukah kau aku menangis di pelukan ibuku saat melihatnya?" Gilbert mengelus rambut Ivan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyusulku dengan cara seperti itu... aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh menjadi kakek-kakek dengan uban di rambutmu serta keriput di wajahmu..." kali ini Gilbert memegang kepla Ivan dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengelus pipi Ivan dengan ibu jarinya. "Hiduplah hingga tua demi diriku, Ivan. Kedatanganku yang kedua kalinya adalah saat aku menjemputmu. Saat itulah kita bisa bersama-sama lagi..." Ivan memegang tangan kanan Gilbert dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha menghirup aroma tangan Gilbert.

"Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang? Tak bisakah kita bersama lebih lama?" pinta Ivan.

"Akh... jangan memintaku dengan tatapan seperti itu..." wajah Gilbert langsung memerah saat melihat wajah memelas Ivan. "Bangunlah, akan kutemani kau hingga pagi..."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ivan bingung. Gilbert menutup mata Ivan dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu Gilbert menyingkirkan tangannya, Ivan dapat melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sudah siuman. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, dan tersenyum saat melihat Gilbert sedang berbaring di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang." sambut Gilbert.

Ivan mendekatkan badannya agar bisa memeluk Gilbert. "Aku pikir kau hanya bercanda saat kau akan bilang akan menemaniku."

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak! sampai pagi loh! Hanya sampai pagi!"

"Baiklah, apapun keinginanmu, kelinci kecilku..."

Ivana berjalan dengan piyama dan rambut yang berantakan. Ia ingin menghampiri kamar tidur Paman Ivan untuk memastikan Gilbert menepati janjinya, namun Paman Ludwig melarang dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung ke ruang makan.

"Pagi, Ivana." Ivana dapat melihat Paman Ludwig sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi, Paman Ludwig." Balas Ivana.

"Pagi, Ivana." mata Ivana langsung bangun saat mendengar orang lain di meja makan.

"Paman Ivan!" Ivana langsung berlari menuju Ivan dan memeluknya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya semangat.

"Iya, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir..." Ivan mengelus rambut Ivana.

"Gilbert benar-benar menepati janjinya! Ia benar-benar luar biasa!" seru Ivana.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig yang saat itu sedang menaruh masakan ke dalam piring, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Syukurlah kau menyukai Gilbert, Ivana..." Ivan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Ivana.

"Tunggu, darimana kau bertemu dengan _bruder_?" tanya Ludwig bingung.

"Oh, tadi malam aku berdoa pada ayah ibuku supaya mereka membangunkan Paman Ivan tapi yang datang Gilbert. Gilbert bilang kedua orang tuaku terlalu sibuk bermesraan sehingga tidak mendengar doaku."

"Paman Gilbert untukmu, Ivana." Ucap Ivan dan Ludwig bersamaan.

"... baiklah, Paman Gilbert. Paman Gilbert berjanji untuk membangunkan Paman Ivan dan ia menepatinya!" Ivana memeluk Ivan karena masih senang doanya terkabul. "Akh, apa kau mengenalnya Paman Ludwig? karena ia memanggilmu _West._.."

Ludwig terdiam untuk sesaat, "Iya, dia kakakku."

"Kakak? Benarkah? kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku!" protes Ivana.

"Kau ingin mengunjunginya, Ivana?" tanya Ivan.

"Bolehkah?"

"Yup, asal sekarang kau mandi, ganti bajumu, sarapan, lalu kita berangkat."

"Baik!" Ivana kemudian berlari keluar ruangan dengan senangnya.

"Jangan berlarian, Ivana!" seru Ludwig. Ivana tidak mendengar dan tetap berlari menuju kamarnya. Ludwig duduk di meja makan sambil menghela nafas... "aku pikir semalam hanya mimpi..."

"Aku tebak Gilbert menjailimu.."

Ludwig menggeleng, "Ia menidurkanku dan menyanyikanku lagu nina bobo. Hal yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia kerjakan." Kali ini Ludwig menoleh ke arah Ivan. "Aku tebak kakakku lah yang membangunkanmu."

"Ting tong, tepat sekali!" jawab Ivan sambil tersenyum. "Ia memarahiku karena aksi bunuh diri yang pernah kubuat, dan ia menyuruhku untuk hidup hingga aku beruban dan keriput..."

"Tipikal kakakku,, hah..." ucap Ludwig tertawa kecil. "Aku bersyukur ia sehat."

"Ya, aku juga."

"Kau bertemu Ivana?! Kenapa bisa?!" Alfred mengguncang tubuh Gilbert dengan kencang.

"Karena kau terlalu mesra dengan istrimu hingga kau tidak mendengar doanya, Alfred!" protes Gilbert.

"Lalu, apa kau mengabulkan doanya?" tanya Natalya yang menyingkirkan tangan Alfred dari tubuh Gilbert agar Alfred tidak mengguncang tubuh Gilbert lagi.

"Ah, iya... aku juga sudah memarahi kakakmu atas aksi bunuh dirinya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk hidup hingga beruban dan berkeriput..."

"Hah, Ivan menyusahkan bidadariku saja..." keluh Alfred.

"Yah, setidaknya ia tahu kita sedang mengawasi dan menjaganya dari atas sini..."

Gilbert hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Natalya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha mengingat kehangatan tubuh Ivan yang ia rasakan beberapa jam lalu. Ia bersyukur Ivan masih bisa tersenyum setelah melepas kepergiannya tadi pagi.

"Sampai bertemu empat puluh tahun lagi, Beruang besarku."

-TAMAT-

 **Buat yang penasaran di umur berapa Gilbert akan menjemput Ivan di umur berapa, ini adalah usia para tokoh di cerita ini :**

 **Ivana : 7 tahun**

 **Ivan : 42 tahun**

 **Ludwig : 37 tahun**

 **Hyung Soo : 30 tahun**

 **Semoga Anda menikmati cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan sungkan untuk mengirim pesan jika ingin** _ **sequel**_ **atau** _ **prequel**_

 **Saran dan kritik saya terima,** _ **so read and review please**_ **...**


End file.
